


I Am The Absolute!

by GreyM0nkey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyM0nkey/pseuds/GreyM0nkey
Summary: Akashi could not controll his other self and he is angry that someone ruined his plans





	I Am The Absolute!

Akashi was sitting in his lounge chair in his mansion, having a refreshing drink, when suddenly his other self decided that he was angry, as both should have been,  
after they had lost the WinterCup to Seirin and the Kagami Kuroko Duo, his father prohibited him from playing anymore. as the Akashi are a family of winners and that loss has brought great shame on to the Akashi name, he has now dropped out from Rakuzan and his life is in shambles.

He wanted his other self to lose, but didn’t think of the Consequences, now that other self was starting to feud with akashi for control, and he was not going to let someone that ruined his plans go without Punishment. he almost killed Kagami when he saw him first time, but akashi subdued him to just scrape his cheek, as first degree murder would bring even more shame to the family name, but he didn’t care anymore, his other self warned him of Kagami’s abilities and that he could be a threat to the team, and wanted to eliminate him more than ever now, as he was the first man to try to disobey his orders, that memory made him lose his cool and shattered the glass he was drinking in his hand, but it didn’t hurt him, the adrenaline of anger was too much, even as he was picking off some glass shards off his palm, the blood reminded him of what he needed to do. if he was to become the absolute he would not want any competition, whether that was Uncrowned Kings, Generation of Miracles or some Random player, Everyone will Kneel before the Emperor!

he had made many Arraignments to kill them all and who goes first, first off was the doofus that let a random player get the better of him Hayama Kotaro!

It was Really easy to lure him, he would get him Excited by showing him a new move Akashi had made and make him Dunk into a Rim full of rusty nails,then to the worst to him Akashi would never have been able to think of any plans like that, as his other self was the Smart and arrogant self and Akashi was shy and patience, but when it came to doing things akashi just let his other self take care of it,and watch. but now he was watching how his other self was going to kill many of his friends and rivals he has accumulated, that made him feel soiled, as an accomplice of a crime even though his body was the one doing the despicable acts.

Hayama was enjoying a day off in the park, as he loved to run around, and it wasnt hard for akashi to find him, he said, just look for the dimwitt running around, he was enjoying himself and he was going to have a horrible death on such a Joyous day for him. when he spotted Akashi he got excited to see a friendly face (oh if only he knew) he asked him to run with him and play games together, so akashi complied to his last will, until it got late and all of the park visitors left akashi went ahead with his plan and asked him to play one on one with him

they took their time playing and when Hayama went to the restroom he moved to place the nails in the rim, akashi asked him to try and dunk on him to perfect the new defensive move, but when Hayama dunked and Akashi moved out of the way he felt that something was wrong, and was going to hold onto the rim to talk to him, but when he landed, all that was heard was a scream of pain, as hayama was hanging in the rim by his arm, and could not break free, he pleaded help from akashi, but the latter grabed unto him and pulled him ripping his flesh as the nails were slowly tearing the skin, his precious arm that could dribble hard and fast was gone, but when he landed on his butt Akashi gave no quarrel and smaked him against the steel fence guarding the park bench they were sitting at hours ago. with that he left him in a pool of his own blood, and akashi crossed him out in his list, the next one was another easy one, Reo Mibuchi


End file.
